Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fluorescent material, a light emitting device, and a method for producing the fluorescent material.
Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices may include a light source and a wavelength conversion member. The wavelength conversion member can emit light with hues different from the hue of the light source when excited by the light from the light source. Light emitting devices on the market thus can emit light of various hues as a mixture of three primary colors of light. In particular, light emitting devices including a light emitting diode (“LED”) combined with a fluorescent material are increasingly used in a variety of applications including backlights for liquid crystal displays and lighting systems.
As examples of such fluorescent materials, alkaline earth metal aluminate fluorescent materials that emit light from blue-green to green are known, and light emitting devices using such fluorescent materials have been proposed (e.g., JP 2002-171000 A).